Headache
by RiverGirl114
Summary: What if Arizona hadn't discovered Callie's chicken pox in the episode "I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked"?


"Headache"

16 September 2010

Rating: M, MA, NC17

Summary: What if Arizona hadn't discovered Callie's chicken pox when they went to the on-call room in the episode "I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked"

* * *

She pushed the brunette beauty against the wall, forcefully pressing her lips against the other woman. As their kiss deepened, the blonde ran her hand along her girlfriend's hips, feeling the gentle curve of her ass.

"You're hot," the blonde breathed against her lover's mouth.

"Mmm, you're hot too," the brunette responded, trying to recapture the blonde's lips with her own.

"No, you're_ hot_ hot," the blonde continued in between kisses.

"Oh, okay, thank you," the brunette said with a smile before finally recapturing the blonde's mouth. She deepened the kiss and both women moaned softly, all thought lost – lust taking control.

The blonde lifted the hem of the other woman's top and reached underneath, massaging her full breasts, causing the brunette to sigh in reply. The brunette placed her hands on the blonde woman's hips as their bodies and passionate kissed fought for dominance. Without warning, the blonde took the other woman's hands and pinned them against the wall above their heads. In the fight for dominance, the blonde was determined to win. She was never more turned on than when she took control of her lover in the throes of passion.

A soft whine escaped the Latina's lips as the blonde ground her hips against her. As their mouths continued to dance with one another, the blonde trapped the other woman's wrists against the wall with her right hand. Her left hand pressed against her lover's body and traveled south, brieftly caressing her breast before diving underneath the brunette's waistband, finding her lover's core. Time was of the essence.

"Oh God," the Latina breathed as the beautiful blonde before her slipped her fingers into her depths. "Baby I –," she managed to get out before the blonde's mouth took over her own once more.

The blonde still had her girlfriend's wrists pinned to the wall with one hand, as the other hand continued its exploration of the brunette's sex. The blonde used her tongue to silence and further exclamations from the raven-haired beauty. She pressed her thumb against the brunette's clit while thrusting her fingers in and out of her entrance. As the brunette's inner walls began to constrict around her fingers, the blonde thrust her hips against the back of her own hand, adding more pressue against the woman beneath her. She stifled another moan from her lover with her mouth as her left hand continued its ministrations, increasing in rapidity.

The brunette cried out in delicious agony against her girlfriend's mouth as her orgasm rushed over her, fireworks exploding behind her closed eyes. As the Latina's legs turned to jelly, the blonde pressed her weight against her lover, holding her up against the wall. As the brunette's orgasm subsided, she opened her eyes to look at her lover. Their eyes met and the blonde removed her hand from the Latina's sex and brought her hand up to taste her. The brunette watched in awe as her lover seductively licked her fingers, relishing the taste. As the brunette regained her footing, the blonde released her wrists and a sly smile crept across her face. The Latina opened her mouth to speak, but the blonde brought her slender fingers against the brunette's lips, allowing her a taste of her own juices.

"Do you still have a headache?" the blonde asked seductively. The brunette beneath her could only manage a slight nod, her breathing still deep. The blonde smiled at her girlfriend's response before engaging her in another passionate kiss, reigniting the fire within their bodies. "I have to go," the blonde breathed heavily before turning and leaving the on-call room, a smirk on her face.

* * *

Mark Sloan was walking down the hall looking at the chart in his hands when Arizona Robbins swiftly opened the on-call room door, nearly colliding with him.

"Oh, sorry Mark," she said as she exited, "I didn't see you." Her blue eyes sparkled and her skin was flushed.

"You okay there Robbins?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"Never better!" She responded as she practically skipped away.

Mark narrowed his eyes at her back as she departed. Something was up, and he had a good idea what it was.

Inside the room, Callie Torres peeled herself from the wall and tried to regain her composure. She had just experienced one of the most powerful orgasms of her life. Seeing Arizona licking her fingers so seductively left Callie completely speechless. It was so intensely erotic she thought she would come all over again just by watching. Then the blonde left, leaving Callie in a state of luscious shock. Callie smoothed the front of her scrubs before exiting the on-call room.

Mark leaned against the nurse's station and eyed the on-call room door as Callie left. Callie noticed the perverted smile on her best friend's face as she approached him.

"Hi Torres," Mark said knowingly, "you look like you're a little out of it. Something on your mind?"

"You are such a perv," she responded with a smile. "I've never been better thank you very much."

"I guess I was just a little late to the show," he teased, poking her in the ribs. "What exactly was blondie doing to you this time?"

"Like I said, you're such a perv!" She retorted, unable to keep the brevity out of her voice. "I _will _say that I don't have a headache anymore."

"Yeah I bet you don't," Mark continued to tease. "You're still all flushed though," he said as he brought the back of his hand to her cheek playfully. "You're hot…"

"Stop it Mark!" Callie laughed

"No, you're really hot," Mark continued, humor leaving his voice.

"That is a common opinion today," she said removing his hand from her face. "Arizona said the same thing earlier, but I don't look any different than –"

"No Callie! You have a fever," Mark said, cutting her off. "What's that?"

"What?"

"On your neck," he said as he pulled her collar down slightly. "Oh my God, Callie, you have chicken pox!"

Callie looked down and gasped as she saw red spots on the back of her hands…


End file.
